legend_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Jak Ohmsford
Jak Ohmsford was the son of Shea Ohmsford. A descendant of Jerle Shannara, Jak, like his father, had elvish blood and had a strong affinity with magic. Biography He was born many years after the Third War of the Races, when his father, a humble innkeeper from Shady Vale, became a hero for defeating the Warlock Lord Brona. In his childhood, Jak with his father visited the town of Leah and became friends with young princess Shella Leah. His father had him work in the inn but Jak had ambitions for adventure and did not want to spend his lie as a humble innkeeper and, he had often fights with his father. One day he made Shea particularly angry saying that he wouldn't care if the place would burn and Shea went off. Feeling that he would leave his country soon, Jak went fishing and started keeping journal. It was then when he had his first fight with a monster, when the Druid Allanon came to his help. He said that Brona, thought destroyed by his father years before he was born, was returning and sending an army of monsters. Thinking that his dreams came true, Jak was sent to Leah and warn king Menion Leah, hoping the best about Shady Vale and his inn. In the forest he saw Shella Leah and helped out from a fallen tree and together they continued their way to Leah. Leah In Leah, the pair were informed by Thomas that the King was sick. They visited him but he didn't respond. Jak noticed some leaves in his teacup and provided them to Jonas the herbalist who determined that he was poisoned by dreaddire. The pair then worked to finding some ingredients for an antidote; Jak found dogwood blossoms by using Turner's Plant Potion. On their way back they found that Jonas was dead, and the last person who saw him was the new gardener, but with his notes they made the antidote. The next day Menion was healed and Allanon was by his side. He said him anew that Jak must go to Tyrsis and ask the Sword of Shannara from Balinor Buckhannah. He then met Shella in the garden, mad at her father who wouldn't allow her to go with Jak. The portcullis was closed and Thomas was under orders to not let anyone leave. With her directions, Jak diverted Winston the butler and found a secret passage within the mansion, leading away in the woods to the north of the city. When they came to the banks of the Rapahalladron River to take the ferry, they met the suspicious gardener. He summoned monsters that started attacking them. The pair defeated the monsters and the gardener magically vanished. The ferry was sabotaged, and they had to repair it to get across the river as Shella was shooting against monsters coming behind them. At the far side, they wrecked the ferry so the monsters couldn't catch up with them. Tyrsis Chased by monsters, they reached Tyrsis at night, but the gates were closed as it was surrounded by Walking Corpses. However they visited Brendel in his hut and offered food, and discovered that burning Laurel wood drives off the undead. With his help, they managed to enter, but the Seneschal did not allow them to speak with King Balinor, until Shella proved she is a princess. The King gave the travelers his permission to do anything they saw fit to solve the city's problems. They forced the Seneschal to open a locked cabinet in the library, which kept Stenmin's book. Jak felt cold some blank pages. With the book's descriptions, they discovered a secret passageway behind the throne room, leading to a dark alcove belonging to Stenmn. When Jak lit the candles, Brona's face appeared and spoke to them, chanting a curse to them. Jak was frozen but heard a voice (which was the Ildatch speaking in his mind) directing him to break the mirror, and the spell. He was overwhelmed by pain and saw that he was wandering in a weird place hearing Shella calling to him. When he recovered, he used the Ritual of Revealing scroll and revealed spells in Stenmin's book. They asked Balinor's permission to perform the Ritual of Summoning to summon Stenmin's shade in the cellar where he was killed with Hendel's mace in order to learn what happens in Tyrsis. Incidentally they mentioned that Brendel was not allowed into the city. They led the King to the dwarf's hut where he apologized and invited him into the castle. With Hendel's mace, they summoned Stenmin. As he did not cooperate, Jak threatened him with the Ritual of Soul Shattering. Jak ws so overwhelmed that even when Stenmin agreed to help, Jak couldn't stop it, until Brendel knocked the book out of his hand. Stenmin finally revealed the Spell of Disruption that would lift the curse from the city. Jak banished him, to his surprise speaking the words right. As he found out later, each time he performed magic, the Ildatch gained more control on him. Performing the Spelll n the Vault, the magic barrier was dispelled. Balinor and Allanon also came, and warned them that as Brona still exists, the 3 adventurers are condemned to undeath when they die because of the necromancy ritual. Allann opened the vault and the Sword of Shannara was found inside, broken, and would need powerful magic to be reforged. He tasked them to find an Elf who can use Elfstones, a Troll with the Black Irix, get the Hammer of Power from Culhaven, and find a Gnome with the Magic Torc. They'd meet to Hadeshorn where the Archdruid Bremen would connect the items's magic to reforge it. Jak took the shards and Brendel joined them. On their way to Arborlon, they spent the night in the island-city of Kern. Jak had another strange drea about the Warlock Lord. Arborlon At Arborlon they were greeted by an Elf guard whom Jak found pretty causing some jealously to Shela. Arborlon was empty since, as counselor Davio told them, King Eventine left with his army to the Streleheim Plains to rescue prince Aine from the Trolls. Asking about the Elfstones, they were told by Davio that the Rune Rock in the Gardens of Life wil have something to do with finding the last of them. After finding some Rune Diamonds, they had an audience with prince Arion, but he didn't believe there were any Elfstones, and that the Warlock Lord should be defeated with military force, not magic. After the meeting Davio told them to find or reconstruct 6 Diamonds to use with the Rune Rock. While there, they helped Lessa and Arion exchange betrothal rings; it was then when Shella noticed that the prince was wearing the Elven Rune Diamond but refused to lend it to them. He watched at Lessa's post to have her speak with the PRnce and borrow the Elf Rune from him. Having all the Rune Diamonds, they placed them into the Rune Stone and when Jak re-removed them, he found the last Elfstones underneath. While returning the existing Rune Diamonds to their former positions, Arion handed them a Writ of Free Passage to speak with his father King Eventine Elessedil at the plains. Davio requested to touch the Elfstones and feeling the magic within them, and being the only Elf showing an interest in their lore, they agreed to have him join them. The band left for the Streleheim Plains. Streleheim East on the plain, they helped a lone traveler who was fighting monsters. it was Panamon Creel, a friend of his father. They were soon oined by a Troll named Telsek who helped them. After they defeated themonsters, Panamon told them they were tracking soe Elves who stole the Black Irix. Together, they followed the tracks of both Elves and Trolls inside a box canyon with a suspicious arway above them. He had Telsek throw a rock to collapse the archway. Then, Trolls and Elves poured out of the rocks and attacked them, and damaging them turned back into monsters. Their leader called Jak by name and he recognised it was the being from Leah who attempted to kill Menion. Davio used the Elfstones and he ran off and the band easily defeated the monsters. Jak climbed to a high cave and he found a young Elf who was throwing rocks at him, assuming he was one of the monsters, until he showed Arion's writ. He also found the Irix trapped stuck above a brace on a mine shaft. He tied a rope to it and had Telsek pull it outside, collapsing the cave. All headed toward the battle plain to return Aine and the Irix to their respective sides. They reached a promontory above the encampmets. As Davio went to deliver Aine to his father, Jak and the others went to the Trolls. They were surrounded but they surrendered and taken to the Troll King who agreed to listen seeing Telsek holding the Irix. Jak attempted to explain the situation with the Warlock Lord but the Chief still wanted to fight the Elves. Creel however proposed a Challenge of Champions instead of fighting and Telsek staked his life that they'd convince the Elves. Showing Arion's Write to the Elven guard, they entered the tent of the King Eventine to accept the Challenge and choose a weapon. He was worried about having an Elf fight a Troll in a duel until they suggeted a battle of wits in a riddle contest. The Trolls were furious to hear this, nonetheless Telsek was selected as their Champion and Jak agreed to be his assistant. The King threatened ther lives if the Trolls lose. In the process of gathering the items to solve the Elve's riddles, Jak needed the shield of the Elf guard of the Elven encampment. It turned out he was Lessa's brother, Hani, and he was pleased to learn that his sister exchanged rings with Arion. To get him loan his shield, he offered the shards of the Sword of Shannara as a token. Seeing him willing to make such a trade, he was convinced about Jak's motives and loaned them the shield, refusing the offer. Eventually the Elves lost the Challenge, but to their surprise saw that the Troll King was unwilling to retreat and instead ordered to massacre all the Elves. Then Brona's monsters appeared diguised as Elves and Trolls and Jak engaged into the fight. The Troll King was so satisfied that he made peace with the Elves. Telsek was awarded the Irix but he chose to follow Jak. They were treated as honored guests in the Elven camp, and the next day they left with Davio to Culhaven. The Shifter and his minions ambushed them in the Jannison Pass of the Charnal Mountains, this time concentrating their attacks against Davio. They managed to wound him with a poisoned arrow before the Shifter got away. Storlock Once the party got out to the Rabb Plains, they redirected to Storlock and Davio was carried by Telsek until the Healer Gnomes took care of him. The party spent the night there, but in the morning their leader told them that they could not help Davio, as the Blue Pond was polluted. They followed the stream up to the Wolfsktaag Mountains to find the source of the pollution, and they found the Creature of the Wolfsktaag that had wounded his father years ago, now wounded, polluting the stream. With the help of Shella, Telsek finished it off and then the party cleared the poisons off the stream. By the time they returned to Storlock, Davio was recovering. The leader of the Gnomes rejected their offer to join their quest, but adviced them that the Gnomes are treacherous and they could seek the help of one once they provided it with power. The Torc] is in possesion of the High Shaman of the Gnomes at the Mountains or Runne. He also mentioned the Helm of Command, buried in the Hall of Kings. The next day the party left. As they headed south, onster patrols were more frequent, until they were surrounded against the Silver River. The Shifter once more emerged but as they began to fight, a flash of light destroyed the onsters and Jak saw a vision with the King of the Silver River, who had helped his father. He warned Jak about lies, deceit, betrayal and death and that he will lose something dear to fulfill his purpose, and that he must face himself before wielding the Sword of Shannara. When they woke up, they were near Culhaven. Culhaven The Dwarves of Culhaven were suspicious of them and took them to the council room. Requiring the Hammer of Power, leader Toban cited that Balinor warned him to never part with the Hammer and denied to give it, ordering the to leave the next morning. Then, they awakened and dragged to the council, and were accused of steaing the Hammer. Toban tasked Brendel to find the Hammer within the Hall, but Brendel said that Jak Ohmsford was his leader, so Brendel was put in prison with the others and ordered Jak to find the Hammer until sundown or they'd be sent to the Dwarven mines. Kili was assigned to follow Jak's every step. Jak noticed a damaged stein in the prison cell, which was suspiciously broken, and had inside Kili's sash, covered with ash and soot. Kili attacked Jak and turned into a monster. Telsek broke out of the cell to help Jak. In the monster's pack he found a flue handle that was missing from the fireplace of the weapon room, and when he opened it, the Hammer fell down. They returned it to Toban who believed their story, but told them that Brona's armies from the north are building a bridge to cross the Silver River and would destroy Culhaven by sundown. Silver River Dwarves guided the companions to an overlook of the River and saw the monsters building a bridge. They decided to destroy it by sending logs down the river and went upriver to reach a beaver da across one of the river's tributaries. Telsek and Brendel ut and stacked up logs behind the dam. Jak used the magic powder given to him by the King of the Silver River to control the water, and Davio used the Elfstones to release the logs that raced down the river breaking the half-built bridge. Jak and his companions returned to the bridge and rushed to cut the ropes that were still intact and joined the dwarves against the monsters who were on this side of the river. They jumped on the part that was left of the bridge to attack the monsters on it, but it was broke off and the raging river took them to a wild raft to the west. They almost drowned before they made it ashore, south of the Mountains of Runne. Dragon's Teeth The company climbed narrow trails into the Dragon's Teeth mountains and came to a chasm with a rope bridge. Allanon appeared and warned them that they were followed by a troop of Gnomes and guided Jak to the other side. When Davio attempted to cross, Allanon (who was actually the Shifter), cut one of the ropes causing Davio to fall and prepared a spell to kill Jak. Then Shella shot him, and Shifter redirected his spell against her. He drew his sword as the Shifter turned back against him, but Davio, dangling from his tether, used the Elfstones against him. He ran back to Shella who lay dying while Brendel and Telsek fought off the Gnomish troop. Davio offered to use the last power of the Elfstones to heal them, but that would mean they would not be able to finish their quest. Shella asked to perform on her the Ritual of Release so that she would not become undead, and Jak was faced with the choice that the King of the Silver River predicted. *If Jak agrees to use the Elfstones, they are destroyed but Shella recovers and joins Brendel and Telsek who keep of the Gnomes; they decide to return to Shady Vale and get Shea Ohmsford's Elfstones. On their way there, they stop to Leah where Menion defends it from Brona's forces and tells them that Shady Vale has fallen and the last Elfstones were lost. Jak and Shella remain there and marry and prepare for the worst, but are happy to be together. Soon Brendel and Telsek are overwhelmed by the Gnomes and they are all hit and captured. Jak wakes up with a blindfold and hears two voices, one of them being the Shaman with the Torc, talking about the prisoners's fates, being allied with Brona. Left alone, Jak manages to cut his bonds on the nails of his boot. Ripping into the Shaman's scene, he gags him with his blindfold, takes away his Torc, and ties him up, then returns to his tent and with the Shaman's keys he reclaims his inventory. Then he finds that a Gnome, Geeka, has murdered the Shaman and demanded the Torc from him. Jak convinced him to join him by promising him the Helm of Command, and agreed to give the Torc to him if he opens the Deep Well where his friends are kept. Geeka helped him carry a chest out to the Deep Well which he opened with his key. In the Well, Jak released his friends from their chains as the Gnome guards noticed them, forcing them to close the hatch and trap themselves down there. Telsek and Brendel found a box with triandle-shaped pieces. Trying to open a metallic door in the wall, Jak set the pieces in the pin holes and made the pattern then typed a word which opened the door. They entered a series of tunnels which led them outside. Valley of Shale They ended up to the Valley of Shale where Allanon expected them, and ordered Jak to give the Torc to Geeka. He led them to the Hadeshorn Lake and summoned the shade of the archdruid Bremen. He performed the ritual that reforged the Sword of Shannara. Allanon then led them to the entrance to the Hall of Kings where they were attacked by monster hordes and Allanon stayed outside to hold them off, allowing the team to enter. After walking through corridors, they reached a crossroad, and Jak heard the mysterious voice again telling him where to go. Later life After a long and perilous journey he returned to Shady Vale. He vowed to leave behind the temptation of magic and passed Stenmin's grimoire to Allanon, and never used his father's Elfstones. A peaceful life healed some of his injuries but his adventure changed him for ever. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Shannara